No danger at all
by Oi-Watch-It-Spaceman
Summary: The Doctor is being stubborn, but two can play at that game. Oneshot.


**Wrote this for a fic contest ages ago, thought I'd post it because it's cute and a bit fluffy and all I've been writing lately is angst.**

Rose knew that any attempt at reasoning with the Doctor would be pointless. It wasn't just boredom, this was now a matter of pride, and she was absolutely certain that the Doctor was stubborn enough to venture out without her if she refused to leave the TARDIS.

She opened the door to the control room and bounded in, where the Doctor was standing with his back to her, rubbing the back of his neck in the way he did when he was figuring something out.

"So where we going then?" asked Rose brightly, skipping up to the console to stand beside the Doctor, a grin slipping onto her face as the usual excitement took over. He snapped his head around to face her, all the confusion and deep thought falling from his face as he gave her an enormous smile.

"Thought we'd try Earth, about 1103, bit of Medieval, bit of knights and castles and all that lot. Not much running needed at all." He looked rather pointedly at Rose, whose cheery expression had begun to slip. She sighed, and glanced down at that TARDIS floor. Poking out of the Doctor's left trouser leg (she wondered how he had got the trousers over it) was a thick bandage covering almost the entirety of his foot, with his long toes sticking out of the end.

The fact that Time Lords heal faster than humans meant that the Doctor's bones would be healed in three, maybe four days. What was so wrong with three or four days of not going anywhere that might be dangerous? The Doctor might think that Medieval England would be safe, but as the words were leaving his lips Rose was already having thoughts of trying to support a hobbling Doctor as they attempted to flee a band of armoured knights on horses. Enough was enough.

"No, Doctor," Rose said, a little too loudly, "Unless you can promise me that we will go to a place with absolutely _no danger at all_, then we are staying right here, in the TARDIS." The Doctor looked up from the console and directly at her, glasses perched on his nose. He looked confused and frustrated, not to mention amused.

"But Rose, there's danger everywhere you go, you can't be rid of it, there's getting hit by a bus or bitten by a dog or falling down the stairs, and that's just a few of the thousands of hazards that occur in everyday life, never mind on other planets, so there's never going to be any sort of guarant-."

"Well that's it then." Rose spoke firmly, putting her foot down. "We'll stay here today. And don't even think of going off without me. Don't look at me like that!" The Doctor had settled on a look that seemed to be trying to persuade her and make her feel guilty at the same time, all big eyes and sad eyebrows and pouty lips. "You're hardly going to be able to walk without my help!"

"I can walk perfectly fine," snapped the Doctor indignantly, stepping forward with his injured leg and immediately sinking down with a gasp of pain. "That was not a good moment for that to happen," he hissed through his teeth as he attempted to lower himself onto the ground. Rose rushed to his side and took some of his weight, helping him to sit down on the floor before plonking herself down beside him and sighing.

"I don't care if you are a Time Lord; there is no way you are wandering around in that sort of pain all day. I bet _she_ agrees with me." Rose nodded towards the TARDIS console - from the resigned rolling of the Doctor's eyes and the decidedly approving hum in her mind, she was sure that the TARDIS agreed with her on this one.

"Fine then," he grumbled, "I'll stay here and be boring, happy?"

"Very."

He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

"You'll thank me for it later," Rose grinned, springing up and practically skipping across the room. Images of her and the Doctor snuggled up on the settee, watching films and falling asleep filled her head, along with some other scenarios that certainly weren't going to be possible, taking into account the Doctor's broken leg.

"I suppose I could do some work on the TARDIS," he began to say, before Rose span around and glared at him. "Or we could do something _you _want to do, Rose, that'll be fine too."

"I think... that we should relax and watch films and eat food. You can choose – come on, I'll help you up." The Doctor seemed quite cheered at the prospect of being allowed to choose the film – Rose was almost certain it would be the Lion King, but she didn't really mind.

She walked over and pulled one of his arms over her shoulder, heaving him up until he was standing in front of her, holding onto the console for support and looking at her in a way that made her want to blush for no reason she could think of. Her face was right in front of his. He had rather nice lips actually, how could she have not noticed before how lovely his lips were, just right for kissing she imagined. (Not that she had ever kissed the Doctor, of course. Not that she didn't spend large chunks of time imagining what it would be like to kiss him.)

Before she knew it she had taken the plunge, before she had even entertained the idea of thinking about maybe kissing him, it was too late.

His lips were every bit as soft as they looked.

_Don't you even dare, _her common sense told her sternly, _it's too soon, do not complicate this yet, stop it now!_

They didn't stop. Not for a long time. As it turned out, a broken leg did not have the slightest effect on a person's ability to snog another person senseless.

**Hope you liked it, review if you want. My tumblr url is greatbigouterspacedunce, just in case you wanted to know :P**


End file.
